Reido's legacy
by olasubomifrancis
Summary: this follows the story of Shao khan and Sindel's son Reido and his journey to finding the truth about the mortal kombat tournament and his father's true nature.


Author's note

Hey! This is my very first fanfiction so I'll really appreciate reviews on this. This story takes place before the events of mk trilogy and assumes that Shao Khan had a son with Sindel. His name is Reido Khan and his abilities are kind of a mix between Shao Khan, Sindel, Shang Tsung and Reiko's abilities. The first two are as a result of his bloodline while the latter are developed by training under these two. So enjoy and pleeeeeeease review.

CHAPTER 1

He wasn't surprised he was having this same nightmare again. It was always the same; a once beautiful palace engulfed in sky high flames, the scream of women and children as a horde of tarkatans walking through the flames and finishing survivors, soldiers in a regalia he did not recognize fighting back the tarkatans to no success. The part of this nightmare that was perhaps most significant was the woman who was being dragged out of the room by a shokan he knew. Kintaro dragged the woman by her long and lush velvet hair while Goro approached from the same room with two little girls who couldn't have been anything more than two thousand years old. He didn't know them but he felt like flying down to fight Goro and run away with those girls. He would protect them and care for them. However no matter how much he prepared his mind for the next part of the dream nothing ever prepared him for the cold chill that ran down his spine when he felt a familiar presence approach the scene. Shang Tsung approached the beaten woman with that swagger that came with being the most powerful sorcerer in outworld. He was significantly younger than the man who had trained him but his aura was just as strong. Reido couldn't make any words of the ensuing conversation but whatever the results were they did not please Shang Tsung as what followed was a violent blow to the head of the woman collapsing her at the feet of the sorcerer. The two little girls began to cry and one suddenly rushed foward bravely to face Shang tsung. Reido admired and respected the girl's bravery and so did Shang Tsung as his eyes simply glowed green causing the girl to collapse lightly on the dusty floor. Fire soon engulfed the entire scene as Reido was forced awake. He didn't even bother sitting up in bed; what was the point?

The next day started like any other day in the palace for Reido. He woke up early, took an early bath and took his stroll through the palace grounds. He heard noises coming from the dojo and a smirk crept on his face. He knew who was in there and decided to join in the fun. He walked past the bowing tarkatan guards into the massive dojo. Kitana had the general pinned to the floor in her famous leg hold. Her thighs were wrapped very tightly around his neck while she pulled tightly on the left arm of the struggling Reiko. General Reiko could easily have teleported out of the hold but he was determined to break a hold that only queen Sindel had been able to break out of.

'Give up.' Said Kitana breathing heavily. Reido saw that look in her eyes. That look of a woman who wanted to dominate. She was born to rule and this moment made her feel exactly like that. The feeling of having a powerful outworld general at her mercy was unmatchable. A sudden blue flash of light freed Reiko from the hold as he teleported to safety.

'Nice.' He said coughing profusely and regaining his breath. 'That hold might win us earthrealm.'

'You're dead wrong.' Said Reido, alerting the party in the dojo to his presence. 'I'm winning earthrealm for father.'

Reido blinked and within that frame a dagger was right in front of his nose. Kitana stood in front of him with a big smile on her face depicting her pleasure. Reido was the self proclaimed fastest man in outworld and Kitana always tried to prove otherwise.

'You'll be dead in a real fight.' Said the princess smacking her lips in satisfaction. The smile on her face suddenly disappeared as she felt cold steel on her exposed back. Her younger brother was no longer in front of her but had been replaced by a light trail of purple energy.

'Come let's eat.' Said Reido hugging her from behind. They were rivals but they were still siblings and they loved each other to death. They had saved each others' lives countless times and had forged a bond that ran thicker than just being blood siblings. They had turned to each other for strength when the queen had died and they both sworn to never allow anything happen to the other.

'The delegation is coming in today.' Said Reiko. The look on his face told Kitana and Reido what they didn't want to remember. In a few days, they would win Shao Khan a tenth consecutive tournament and Outworld would expand. This would mean more responsibility and duties and this band of friends might be separated for months or even years.

'The coming days would be hectic.' Said Jade. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that she was even around. They were all used to it though. Jade never spoke, only listened and watched making her indispensible to their team.

'Let's have breakfast then prepare for...' Reiko couldn't finish his sentence as a female messenger walked in on their little meeting.

'Emperor Khan demands your presence.' Said the messenger. 'He would like to speak to you all before the ceremony this evening.'

They all looked at each other as silent understanding passed between them. They all dispersed to prepare for their meeting with Shao Khan.

Sorry this chapter is a bit on the small side but promise to upload chapters in the future if you encourage me to continue with your reviews. Don't go easy on me in the reviews. Thanks.


End file.
